


Showered Praises

by mamuras



Series: KyungChul and FRIENDS [1]
Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, smut written by an asexual virgin lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamuras/pseuds/mamuras
Summary: Kyunghoon cleared his throat, his hands seemingly trying to adjust the microphone stand. “You guys ever heard of like, you know, someone getting turned on when people say nice things to them?”Yejoon drops his drumsticks, his jaw drop as his eyes went wide. “Oh my god.”





	Showered Praises

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know Kim Heechul is allergic to praise and compliments.

Kyunghoon slowly began to push in, kissing Heechul’s neck again, mouthing at it as he slid further inside, watching Heechul’s expression crumble around pain and pleasure, moaning against the stretch.

 

“Ahhhh...” Kyunghoon let go of a strangled breath against Heechul’s ear, warm breath flooding over his already burning skin. “You...all right?”

 

“W-wait...” Heechul tried to speak between his breath, his vocal cords failing him as his mouth go dry “...wait...” Soft tears slowly spilled over his eyes as he hissed with pleasure, reflexively gripping onto Kyunghoon’s back as he struggled to deal with a level of arousal he’d never experienced before. He pulled Kyunghoon’s chest against his, so tightly he could feel the rise and fall of it as they breathed as one.

 

“O-okay...” Kyunghoon replies as he allowed Heechul to adjust around him, pressing his mouth against Heechul’s shoulders and neck, showering it with kisses and soft bites, burying his face against Heechul’s neck.

 

Kyunghoon decides to go slow going tonight. It’s been a long time since they last did it because of their busy and hectic schedule. And the last thing he wanted to do is hurt his lover.

 

Easier said than done though.

 

When Heechul’s inside involuntarily clenches, Kyunghoon groans, gripping the sheets tighter, knuckles turning white as he holds himself back with every ounce of strength he has.

 

“Do something...Kyunghoon-ah...” Heechul says in between his breaths, a bit demanding and yet desperate. His voice sounds ragged. “Talk...Distract me...Anything...”

 

“Sure...” Kyunghoon bit his lip against the groan that was rising when he felt Heechul clench inside. “Sure… Umm... Do you— remember… next shooting...—”

 

“Oh...lord…” Heechul groaned loudly against Kyunghoon’s hair, a soft smile forming from his lips. “I didn't mean… about work...” He says as he laughs unevenly, and Kyunghoon suppresses another groan as he slides a bit further into Heechul’s tight heat. He decided that he could spend the rest of his life like this, just watching at the red flush spreading down Heechul’s chest, his eyes clouded with pleasure, fucking into him as fast or as slow as he could, filling him with his cock, turning Heechul into a moaning mess, and god he loves him, he loves making love to him, he loves--

 

“Yes... _yes_...” Heechul whines, his voice ranging from a childish whine to a smooth purr, and Kyunghoon realizes he spoke everything out loud. One of Heechul’s hands is digging into his hair. “ _Keep going_.”

 

With pleasure.

 

“You’re so good...You feel so good...” Kyunghoon groaned, biting into the flesh of Heechul’s shoulder as his hips shifted forward all the way inside Heechul, his other hand working on Heechul’s leaking cock, not paying any attention to all the words coming out of his own mouth. “You—you feel so amazing, you’re so tight, so hot, so beautiful, you're- you're so beautiful like this,”

 

He’s deep. He can still go deeper.

 

Heechul is moaning again, a choked sound, this time. “You're so good, Heechul-ah, so beautiful, so tight, so amazing, you take my cock so well —”

 

Heechul whines as he comes. It was incredible. It was mind-blowing. It was euphoric.

 

Kyunghoon pulls out, thumps down to the left and wheezes. Heechul rolled over, buried his face in his hands as he hides the blush spreading all over him.

 

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Heechul says in between his breath.

 

And that was when they accidentally discovered that Kim Heechul gets off on being complimented and praised.

 

 

* * *

Yejoon, Kyunghoon and Joonki were the first to arrive on the set. It was Buzz’s band rehearsal when Kyunghoon finally decides to talk it out to someone.

 

“So…um...” Kyunghoon cleared his throat, his hands seemingly trying to adjust the microphone stand. “You guys ever heard of like, you know, someone getting turned on when people say nice things to them?”

 

Yejoon drops his drumsticks, his jaw drop as his eyes went wide. “Oh my god.” He says.

 

Kyunghoon tried to ignore him, trying to sound aloof and nonchalant. “Like, you know, being told that they are —”

 

“Oh. My. God.” Yejoon repeats in flat tone as he slowly picked up his drum sticks, his other hand on his chest, still in disbelief from what he just heard.

 

“How could you?” Joonki say, slowly sitting up, the shock and horror etched on his face, his hands on his chest as if he was deeply hurt.

 

“Yah!” Kyunghoon tried to defend himself, as if being persecuted.

 

“Oh. My. God.” Yejoon says again, pacing back and forth, as if something big just happened.

 

“You lil’ minx. Who are you and what happened to our Kyunghoon?” Joonki says, eyes narrowed into slits, shaking his head in disapproval as he puts down the base base.

 

Kyunghoon raised his left brow questioningly, his voice drops into a low growl, “Hey, I haven’t even—”

 

“I can’t believe this.” Yejoon hisses, slowly walking backwards towards the exit, looking betrayed and horrified,  “Oh my god.”

 

Joonki moves towards him, rubbing his temples dramatically, as if in horror. “Oh my god,” Joonki agrees as he backs out of the door, eyes still locked to Kyunghoon, pointing accusingly at him as he swings the door shut, leaving Kyunghoon standing alone next to the piles of wires, amplifiers, and instruments.

 

“Oh my god!” loud echoes from the hallway can be heard and Kyunghoon placed his head in his hands with an exasperated sigh as he kicks an amplifier.

 

 

* * *

A couple more tries and the two has slowly work up on it. Heechul’s embarrassment over the whole thing was unending but he began to crave it from time to time. The first time Kyunghoon gave in to Heechul’s demand, — he presses a hand over Heechul’s mouth and insists that he is a good and kind person, and that Kyunghoon loves him, and that Kyunghoon has never in his life loved anyone more than him — was a eureka moment. Heechul’s entire body becomes a flaming hot pink, and he comes so hard before he’s out like light.

 

And so now, Wednesday evening, having their most awaited time together because Heechul finally had his most awaited break, Kyunghoon finds himself kneeling by Heechul’s bed, clenching a black tie in each of his fist because of a _sudden demand_.  

 

“Are you… sure about this?”

 

Heechul sits across the bed from him, leaning against the headboard. He’s watching Kyunghoon carefully.

 

“I...a-am, Kyunghoon-ah,” Heechul stuttered out, sitting with his legs crossed, gripping his ankles. Kyunghoon watches his hands. “I mean, w-who wouldn’t want their handsome boyfriend shower them with compliments all night long, r-right?”

 

Kyunghoon saw his knuckles going pale. He meets his eyes again and frowns. “I mean it. I’m not doing it unless you really want it.” He patiently waits, watching Heechul’s face erupt in a red blush, spreading slowly down his neck. His breath was audible from his mouth, carefully weighing the odds. It was a sight not even Kyunghoon gets to see very often.

 

“I...want it,” Heechul’s voice now a bit steadier than what Kyunghoon had expected.  “Just—tie my hands. Don’t let me touch you.”

 

Kyunghoon’s forehead crinkled at the response, “Are you sure?” This was not something they've really tried before.

 

Heechul nods tightly. “Yes. If I ever want you to stop, I’ll kick you.”

 

Kyunghoon gulped an inhale, finding himself nodding now. The image of Heechul, tied and gagged with Kyunghoon’s hands on his face was making his brain go haywire.

 

“Front or back?,” he says, kneeling on the bed again with Heechul’s tie in his hands, his member slowly growing hard as he watch Heechul flush between his thighs.

 

Heechul bit his lip. “Back,” he says as he twists around, letting Kyunghoon see his crossed wrist from behind. Kyunghoon loops the tie around and knots it loosely. He lay another pillow behind Heechul’s back to ease him.

 

“Comfortable?” he asks as Heechul leans back, nodding. “Okay, I'm going to— I'm going to gag you now.”

 

The temperature rises and everything seems to get hotter at the word. Heechul tongue darts out, wets his lips. His eyes fixed on the tie held in Kyunghoon’s fist. He nods again and Kyunghoon’s cock pulses as he swallowed hard.

 

Kyunghoon leans forward, hands reaching out. The tie fits neatly between Heechul’s teeth, its end trailing across his collarbone. He slides a hand over Heechul’s red-flushed cheek as he knotted it carefully and he felt Heechul’s hot breath against his jaw.

 

Kyunghoon isn't sure when Heechul closed his eyes and he choked on his inhale.

 

Heechul looks like— Kyunghoon doesn’t know what do with how Heechul looks like. His eyes are still closed shut, his chest heaving, his mouth softly trembles, and his cheeks flared red, the flush spreading down his neck and chest. The tie digs into his cheeks. His legs still crossed at the ankle, leaving his hardened member, flushed and rising on display.

 

He had so much things he wanted to say. Now he can’t remember a single thing.

 

“Heechulie—” No. “ _Oppa_ —” Yes. A muscle trembles in Heechul’s jaw. “When you fell asleep in the waiting room last week, I didn’t wake you up because I was caught up watching you sleep.”

 

Heechul’s eyes open wide, fluttering nervously. There’s a line between his eyebrows, like this isn’t quite what he was expecting. But Kyunghoon doesn’t have any explanation for him.

 

“The sunrays touched your hair.” Kyunghoon says, his knees nearly touching Heechul’s curling toes. “Soogeun-hyung scolded me a bit because we almost got late. But you were so beautiful, Heechul-ah. You were so, so beautiful. The innocence showed on your sleeping face, your soft breathing makes the world seem to stand still —” he brings one hand up, brushing Heechul’s flushed cheeks.“—You looked like something I must have dreamed up, because it’s not possible for someone to be that beautiful and still be in love with me.”

 

He presses a kiss just below Heechul’s closed eye. The skin is warm and damp, and Heechul shivered, a halting noise came around the gag.

 

“You deserve so much, you know,” Kyunghoon says, his face close to Heechul, who was breathing ragged and fingers curled against the pillows behind his back. “You—, you deserve all the love because you’re a good person, Heechul-ah. You’re loyal. You're strong. You’re selfless. You’re kind when it matters. You care so much about your members and to the hyungs, to your fans, and to me, and about your future, and—”

 

Kyunghoon hadn’t realized how much of this he’d been wanting to say till now. He shifts, getting a hand around the warm back of Heechul’s neck and press their foreheads together. Heechul doesn’t open his eyes but Kyunghoon can feel the tension by the way he shivers.

 

“You’re the hardest worker I’ve ever met, working yourself for your members and your fans even when you're hurt,” he says, brushing his other hand down Heechul’s chest, shuddering under Kyunghoon’s touch. “You deserve every win you’ve gotten. You deserve the achievements you’ve received. You _deserve_ so much more Heechul-ah, you deserve to be happy, to be cared, to be loved, and I love you, _I loved you so much_ and—”

 

A foot hits his thigh.

 

Kyunghoon halts back, frozen and eyes wide. Heechul is now glaring at him, cheeks flushed and wet with tears. His shoulders tense from gripping and pulling the tie around his wrists.

 

“Shit...” Kyunghoon says then, “Sorry, let me—”

 

He unties Heechul’s hands, reaching behind his back, and Heechul gets to the gag before Kyunghoon can. He pulls the tie down around his neck then grabs Kyunghoon by the face, pulling him closer.

 

“Kiss me,” Heechul says, small tears streaming down his cheeks, “Do me already.”

 

Heechul’s face is flushed, furiously turned on. Kyunghoon looked at his eyes and his blushing figure and for a moment, he thinks he must be staring into the sun. He thinks he must be an idiot for falling in love.

 

He’s in too deep.

 

Kyunghoon leaned over to kiss him. Their mouths meet as Heechul hits the pillows, and the press of Heechul’s tongue is close to desperate. He arches against Kyunghoon, moaning into his mouth when Kyunghoon rolls his hips, sliding their cocks together, and god he’s hard. They’re both hard, Heehcul’s shaft slick with precome when he finally gets a hand between them, and Kyunghoon could come like this, he absolutely could.

 

Kyunghoon was a panting mess, biting at the sweat-slick skin as he bump their cocks again, and Heechul digs sharp fingers into his shoulder. He looked up and Heechul stares at him, eyes hazed with pleasure, one hand clenched by his shoulder, and the other pumping his cock. His half-open mouth is wet and red, and when Kyunghoon brushes a hand up his thigh he zaps at the electric sensation.

 

Kyunghoon slicks his cock, losing the lube down the side of the bed when he’s done. When he hikes Heechul’s legs up, they clamp around his waist in an instant, heels digging into his spine. He presses a thumb to Heechul’s hole, feeling the muscle twitch, and lines up his cock.

 

In one swift push Kyunghoon is inside him, knocking the air out of Heechul’s lungs. Heechul choked on his inhale, his back arching, breath fast and damp on Kyunghoon’s ear.

 

_“Aah.”_

 

 _That_ noise wasn't supposed to come out but Kyunghoon couldn't help it, not when he was staring at perfection, touching perfection, _sinking into perfection_. He buried his face against Heechul’s neck, sucking a kiss on it. He finds his mouth again, hungry for him, starving for him, sliding his tongue into Heechul’s mouth and groaning when Heechul allows him. Once Heechul’s back muscles stopped spasming, he started with slow, shallow thrusts.

 

“Talk...to me...” Heechul pants, voice ragged, sounding wrecked as Kyunghoon thrust into him again, harder.

 

“Y-yeah.” He started doing full thrusts, timing them with Heechul’s breathing, the latter digging his heels, begging wantonly for more. “Wanna spend everyday with you. Wanna wake up beside you, and go to sleep with you, eat breakfast with you, and make you happy every day—” Kyunghoon pistons his hips in a different tempo, dragging out the pleasure for the both of them, watching Heechul’s expression break into pain and pleasure.

 

Kyunghoon spouted more “—used to dream about you, always knew you were good, you’re amazing, you're strong, you feel so good, you—hngh, you were made to take my cock—”

 

Heechul heard himself whimper before he could even think about it and Kyunghoon’s starts to lose it. He didn't take it slow this time. He felt himself grunting, felt his voice leaving himself longer and lower with each passing moment. He couldn't control it anymore. Putting all his weight on one forearm, he reached down and stroked Heechul with the other.

 

“Ahhhh, _Jagi.._ ” Kyunghoon gasps, “I’m so in love with you, just come.”

 

And he does.

 

Heechul’s eyes shot open, and came hot over Kyunghoon’s hand and across their chests. His hole tightens, pulsating around Kyunghoon’s length, and Kyunghoon lost himself. His hips sprung into erratic thrusts, muffles a yell by biting into the flesh of Heechul’s shoulder as he came inside him, all his tension releasing from his body in one breath.

 

Kyunghoon didn't pull his face away from Heechul’s shoulder as he carefully slid out of him. Heechul shuddered, dragging one last whimper from him. They collapsed on the bed together, silent and breathless for a long moment. Eventually Heechul curled up on Kyunghoon chest, smiling, cuddling against him, one arm around Kyunghoon’s waist.

 

Kyunghoon buries his face in Heechul’s soft hair, breathing him in, and Heechul’s eyes slowly shuts, the warmth of Kyunghoon and the covers lulling him off to sleep. “I love you.” Kyunghoon tells him.

 

“Mmm.” Heechul smiles. “I love you too. ”

 

 

* * *

The following day, the Super Junior members finished filming for Knowing Brother’s upcoming episode. Heechul was bowing down to the older hyungs of Aneun Hyungnim, bidding his goodbyes to them while his members waited for him. When Heechul head towards Kyunghoon, he hears Donghae talk by the sidelines.

 

“—Heechul-hyung and Kyunghoon-hyung seemed… less touchy today? Or was it just me?”

 

“I also noticed. Did those two fight?” Hyukjae added.

 

Yesung checked his phone nonchalantly, “Oh? You guys didn’t know? You didn’t know, do you? Those two fucked last night and this is their afterglow.”

 

Kyunghoon freezes, the water bottle on his hands dropping.

 

Leeteuk yawned, sounding a bit tired, “They were probably making out the past days. And they are making it up by not being flirty or clingy.  Maybe it brings out some kind of balance between them.”

 

When Kyunghoon finally meets Heechul’s gaze, it was brimming with horror and dread. They didn’t really—?

 

“Oh my, will you look at that, ” Shindong commended. When Kyunghoon finally turns to look at then, he’s got an arm around Donghae’s and Hyukjae’s shoulders, nodding his head towards them, “They didn’t notice either. I can't believe we had to point out one of their quirks.”, and Heechul blushes like a mad man.

 

“It’s not—” Heechul starts, voice strangled, but Leeteuk cuts him off.

 

“Omoo!” Leeteuk says, a hand covering his wide open mouth, trying to look as surprised as possible, “Oh my god.”

 

“Dear lord, they thought this was normal.” Yesung chided this time. “They thought it wasn’t a sex thing.”

 

Heechul is now red as a tomato now, fingers clenched in his fist. “Yesungie, I swear to god this isn’t—”

 

“It’s a sex thing, Donghae-ah,” Shindong concludes as he patted his shoulders in sympathy. “Just look at their faces. You’re watching sex right now.”

 

Heechul was at loss for words.

 

“Oh my god.” says Hyukjae, his jaw slowly dropping.

 

Leeteuk nods sympathetically, patting his shoulder, slowly heading out, “Yep. Oh my god.”

 

“Oh my god,” Heechul says, everything finally sinking in.

 

“Yes, Hyung. Oh. My. God.” Yesung affirmed as he emphasized each words, patting Heechul’s shoulder and nodding at Kyunghoon’s still frozen state. He looks back at Heechul and grinned, “We’ll see you later, Hyung?”

 

And Shindong and Yesung drags the still stunned Hyukjae and Donghae away, leaving Kyunghoon and Heechul to wallow in a pit of embarrassment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays~
> 
> Now we know why they are occasionally not touchy OwO


End file.
